Déjà Vu
by FearlessRed29
Summary: The turtles are in the lair when suddenly, four girls appear out of nowhere! They soon learn that it's their female/human counterparts from another dimension. Leona, Raf, Mikayla, and Donna. And to make matters worse, some others came with them including August, Cassie, Katai, Mistress Noble, FishBabe, Half-Bitch, and the Shredder! Dun dun DUN!
1. Tell Me Who You Are

**Hey, friends! It's FearlessRed29 here again with a new idea for a story. So, I wanted to do this idea for a looooong time, and was writing the first chapter until I found this amazing story called "Two worlds collide" by LunaMoonlight100. It was amazing, but I realized it resembled my story a lot, so I stopped and didn't post it. But the more I read her story, the more I wanted to write mine! So, here's the deal: I figured that I would write my story as long as I remind you guys that this is in no way stealing her story. And I'm chaning some parts that totally resembled her story just to be safe. I'm sorry to you fans and I truly apologize to Luna if she thinks I'm stealing. I'm not trying to and I will delete this story if she asks. She was here first. (Of course if she reads this story and likes it than I would be really happy. She's just such a good writer!)**

**Oh, and warning: I tend to do really slow updates, but I'm gonna work on that and hopefully update faster!**

**So that's it, I guess... Now please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and I did not steal this idea from LunaMoonlight100. BTW, go read Two worlds collide. It rocks!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

It's official. Whether you're a boy or girl, whether you're young or old, whether you're a human or a turtle:

Everyone. Hates. Mondays.

It was around 2:00 on a particularly boring Monday and the four turtle brothers had _nothing _to do. They had been up since 7:00 with training and had just finished at 1:00. Now, you'd think they couldn't accomplish much in an hour, and you'd be so very wrong. So many things can happen in an hour.

And so, the boys had done just about anything you could think of. Raphael eventually retreated to the dojo again to let out his boredom on an unfortunate punching bag. Donatello had departed to his lab, probably to work on Timothy. After his last adventure, poor old Tim had been doing very poorly. His vital signs were failing, it seemed that he wasn't meant to roam about in his condition. Michelangelo had moved from chair to chair until he finally remembered he had a fully charged T-phone to play.

As for Leonardo, he had originally planned on watching Space Heroes until he realized they weren't shown on Mondays anymore. So, doing a very Raphael-like thing, he left the lair and headed for the rooftops.

* * *

><p>(With Donatello)<p>

Donatello was working on Timothy **(told you)**. He was also ranting about Casey Jones. He clearly hadn't learned his lesson.

He was basically muttering to himself. "That creep, Casey... Still can't believe she was with him."

He picked up a vile and started pouring the yellow liquid into another mutagen canister. He turned to Timothy, getting angrier and angrier. "I mean, I wasn't born-er... mutated yesterday! I see the way she looks at him. I showed you that look right?" He asked, batting his eyes lashes a few times as if trying to remind Timothy. "I mean, I'm smart! And Casey- that Casey... he's an idio-"

"Oh, careful!"

Donatello's sentence was silenced, when he felt a hand, carefully, but swiftly pulling the hand he had gripping the yellow liquid away from the mutagen. He looked up as the mystery person's hand fell from his. His gaze went from the hand, up the arm, past the shoulder, and straight to _her _face. Donatello was looking into the beautiful brown-red eyes of a human girl. She had lightly tanned skin without a blemish on her face. Well, besides a small gap between her two front teeth. Her hair was a light brown and fell in large waves around her face, creating a curly look that smelled slightly of grape.

"Sorry, it's just..." She spoke with a shy but sweet voice. "You were using too much." She stood up straight, rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

Donatello stood up, they were almost the same height. He was probably only a 1/2 inch taller than her.

"Um..." She spoke again. "Are you... a Kraang mutation or something?"

"Uh..." He lost his train of thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Sort of." He answered, placing the vile back on the table.

"But you've gone good?" She asked.

"Uh, yes... Well, I was- well, we, me and my brothers- we were never really... evil. W-we were mutated on accident. And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you, and how did you get into my lab?"

She smiled, showing off her gap. Donatello narrowed his eyes a bit, the gears in his head beginning to turn.

"Oh, I um... I don't know how I got here... wow, that's a new feeling." She mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, but um, _who _are you?" He asked, eyes narrowing, suspicion growing.

"Oh, I'm-"

Suddenly, the pretty girl in front of Donatello disappeared some-what like a hologram.

"Wait." Donatello ran around his table and stood right where she had been standing.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>(With Michelangelo)<p>

Michelangelo was lying on his back on the couch, playing on his T-phone, and getting annoyed with the game he was playing.

"Oh come on, T-buddy." Yes, Michelangelo named his T-phone. He names everything. He stuck his tongue out and bit on it, slightly. He started to move his arms around with the game, as if that would help him at all.

_**Boop Boop Boooooop...**_

The game sounded as he died and the classic **Game Over **sign appeared on the screen. Michelangelo growled and tossed his T-phone over his shoulder.

"Owww..." He heard a girlish whine. Michelangelo flipped on his stomach mumbling 'I'm sorry T-buddy' before freezing. His eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor. In front of him was a cute, short teenage girl. She looked about fifteen at the most. She had tan skin, short, dirty blonde pigtails, and pink lip-glossed looked... scared though. He lept over the side of the couch.

"Who... are you?" he asked curiously.** ("curiously". Riiiiiiiiight)**

She looked into his eyes, hers full of fear.

"I-I..."

"Hey," Michelangelo said, taking the girls hands. Much to his surprise, she didn't flinch like most would. "It's okay. You can trust me."

She immediately backed up, her hands dropping from his. "Can not! Kraang scum can never be trusted!"

"Scum... Uh, I mean, I'm not the Kraang."

She scoffed. "Oh please! I might be goofy, but I'm not and idiot! No matter what Raf says!"

Completely ignoring the mention of his brother (or at least that's what it sounded like), Mikey shook his head. "No, really! My brothers and Sensei and I were accidentally mutated! It... it's a long story..." He mumbled. Her breathing was heavy as she continued to glare at him. She looked him up and down.

"I've got time." She finally answered. Suddenly, she started to fade like a hologram. "Or maybe no time at all..." She said before gasping and disappearing, just as quick as she had come, leaving Michelangelo alone again.

* * *

><p>(With Raphael)<p>

Raphael was too busy beating the shit out of a punching bag to even hear Michelangelo and the mysterious girl he had just encountered. Right jab. Left hook. Right hook. Left jab. Repeat. He started jumping from side to side as he punched the bag, acting more like a boxer then a ninja. He was about to throw a particularly hard right jab, when a black-haired girl appeared between him and the punching bag. She gasped, and dropped to the ground, rolling between Raphael's wide open legs and ending up behind him just as the blow hit the bag.

Raphael turned, enraged that his training was interrupted. The girl before him had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and evergreen eyes. He beauty barley faltered Raphael at all. Perhaps it would have if it wasn't a Monday.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" He asked, sternly.

"I could ask you the same question, you freak." Her voice was tough, for a girl.

Raphael smirked, real practice. He lunged, his left fist advancing on his target. The girl front flipped over him. As soon as she landed, she swept his legs from under him. But Raphael wasn't that slow. He hit the ground, but his feet wrapped around the girl's ankles, pulling her down. He hopped up and hovered over the girl. His feet rested on her wrists, making it impossible to move. He made sure not to actually sit on her. He couldn't crush her, too many questions.

"Give up then? He asked, smirking.

"Never! Kraang scum like you deserve to be destroyed!"

"Kraang?" He asked. And then, straight from under him, she disappeared. The wrists he was balanced on vanished, causing him to fall on his face.

"What the shell?" He mumbled, getting up slowly.

* * *

><p>(With Leonardo)<p>

Leonardo was standing on the roofs, trying to figure out what the heck Raphael did out there that was so entertaining. Leonardo was just as bored as when he was in the lair. He was about to head back into the lair when he heard faint footsteps. Cautiously, he unsheathed his weapon.

Leonardo moved to the edge of the roof top. He saw on the roof in front of him, a young girl. She had straight, blonde hair and shining blue eyes. They were narrowed and suddenly, Leonardo realized that they were narrowed at him. The girl whipped out sword, aimed in his direction, and threw it. He barely had time to duck before the katana whized by him and stuck in a _metal _door a few yards behind him. He started at it for a few seconds, before turning. The girl was charging him with another sword of her own. He lifted the swords in his hands up, and blocked her strike. She spun on her heel gracefully, before raising her other leg and landing a powerful kick square in Leonardo's chest, sending him sliding backwards. He coughed, and looked up, only to be face to face with the girl. She hadn't played fair...

"Where are they?" Her stern voice asked.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Look, you're obviously a Kraang mutation," She explained. "Which means you're either working for the Shredder, or doing dirty work for Katai."

_Kraang... Shredder... Karai...?_ The things- the _people_ she knew of... How could she know of them? Leonardo thought only he and his brothers knew about those people and their intertwining alliances.

The girl scoffed and pointed her sword at Leonardo's neck. The sharp blade dug into his skin, almost drawing blood. Leonardo's pupils dilated.

"Whoa, wait. I'm not the Kraang, We're fighting them!" He cried.

"We?"

"Me and my brothers... I-I'm Leonardo."

The girl's eyes widened and she backed up. Leonardo sat up slightly, wondering what spooked her. He looked behind him for a moment, thinking maybe there was something behind him. But there wasn't.

"Donna's invention..." The girl whispered, before disappearing into thin air.

Leonardo sat, propped up on his elbows, staring at the girl for much longer than you'd think he would. Finally deciding she wasn't coming back, he slowly got up and headed home. But not before retrieving her sword from the metal door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no flames please, but do tell me if you liked it. I changed it a lot so it wouldn't seem like Two Worlds Collide. Anyway, I really hoped you liked it. Please review. PLEASE!<strong>

**~FearlessRed29~**


	2. Pulled Across the Worlds

**I'm baaaaack! So, I got some reviews which is awesome. So, I'm hoping more people will find this story and like it! but thanks to all my reviewers! Cookies for everyone! (::) (Omnomom.../munches cookies)**

**Anyways... here's chapter two! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

Naturally, the boys decided to keep the fact that a mysterious girl had appeared for a few minutes before disappearing like a ghost to themselves, fearing what the others might think. After all, the boys weren't even sure if what they had seen was real, but there was something telling them it was. Each boy had also reacted to the random ghost differently.

Donatello had stood there for a few seconds before reaching across the table for his notebook and a pencil and jotting down the conversation he had just had to the best of his recollection while thinking about the strange gap in her teeth.

Michelangelo had stared the where the girl had been before slowly bending down to pick up his T-Phone and then sitting back down on the couch, looking up every few seconds, like he was afraid he'd miss her if she popped up again, still thinking about her baby-blue eyes that seemed vaguely familiar.

Raphael had gotten up, but then repeated his exersize to see if she would return. When she didn't, he repeated the fight, but she still didn't come, so he dismissed the idea and went back to the punching bag. But he still couldn't forget the girl's brave, tough attitude.

Leonardo had returned home, mumbling a small hello to Michelangelo as he passed him. Michelangelo didn't mind, though, he wasn't really paying attention either. Leonardo stalked into his room, fell onto his bed, lay on his shell, and held the girl's katana above his eyes, studying it. Something felt... off about it.

Nevertheless, the mystery girls did not appear for several days after that, and the boys slowly went back to normal life, forgetting them. And the girls still did not appear.

Until...

* * *

><p>(Two weeks later (yet again a Monday))<p>

"Mikey!" Donatello called from his lab. "Need your help."

"No problem, dude." Michelangelo called to his older brother from the couch, before dropping the comic book he was reading, and charging into the lab. Donatello had a pair of goggles on and he was messing with some test tubes and beakers when his brother walked in. "What'd you need?"

Donatello pulled the goggles off of his head and looked over at his brother.

"You've been distant lately, Mikey. Got something on your mind?"

"... No." Michelangelo answered after a bit. Donatello wasn't convinced.

"Mikey, we both know you're lying. You were distant about talking about being distant."

Michelangelo looked at his brother with big, wet eyes. Donatello frowned.

"I'm going to be honest with you Mike. Two weeks ago, I met a girl. She appeared out of thin air."

"A girl..." Michelangelo repeated like he had never heard the word before, let alone knew what it meant.

"Yes, Mikey. A girl. She appeared over there, and the faded away." Donatello looked Michelangelo right in the eyes. "Did that happen to you too?"

Michelangelo gulped, and then nodded.

"I had a feeling..." Donatello muttered to himself.

"Do you think it happened to Leo and Raph too?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't know. Probably. But it doesn't matter," Donatello started, grabbing his notebook. "See, I've been doing some tests and stuff and I was able to trace the female back through the transdimensional gateway and into an altranite dimension," Michelangelo, paying attention for once, nodded as he attempted to comprehend what Donatello was saying. "All I need is your help. I need you to press your hand on the center of that panel" he instructed, pointing at a machine. "While I complete the code over here," he finished, moving over to the other side of the room. "Got it?"

"Got it," Michelangelo replied, moving over to the panel.

"On three. One... two... THREE!" Donatello shouted as Michelangelo simaltaniously pressed the palm of his hand on the brightly lit-up panel below him.

The warp-pad looking device from the center of the room lit up, and a smoke began to pour out of it. The machine buzzed and hummed, and then there was a loud crashed, and a blinding flash of light. The combination of these elements threw the turtles to the floor as the room was engulfed in the light.

* * *

><p>Leonardo, Raphael, and Master Splinter ran in just as the light began to fade away. Donatello and Michelangelo were sitting up, having been thrown to the floor minutes prior.<p>

"What was that?" Leonardo demanded, staring at the purple-clad ninja in particular.

"Uh... an experiment?" Donatello answered pathetically.

"What experiment?" Raphael questioned.

"Uh..."

"Guys..." Michelangelo tried to get his brothers.

"Donnie," Leonardo stressed, ignoring Michelangelo

"Look, it's not a big deal..." Donatello started, earning glances from both Raphael and Leonardo.

"_Guys..._" Michelangelo said mor harshly than before.

"I-I just had a hunch, and I uh... I needed Mikey's help to..."

"_GUYS!_" Michelangelo finally shouted at his brothers, who turned towards him impatiantly, as if they where going to demand 'what?' angrily, but were silenced by the sight before them. There was a young girl, about Michelangelo's height standing on the platform, swinging a freakishly familiar pair of nunchucks in front of her.

"Alright losers, here I am. Now, who's first?"


	3. Déjà Vu

~Chapter 3~

"What." Raphael stated rather than asked, staring at the young-looking girl. She continued to stare at the turtles.

"It worked..." Donatello muttered quietly to himself before standing up to address her. "Ahem. Uh, miss? Don't freak out. I'm Donatello. I-I brought you across the dimensions into ours. I-"

He was inturrupted by her snorting at him. She scoffed. "Really? Really guys?" she asked, looking around the room. "_This _is your attempt? I'm insulted! Everyone knows pranks are _my _thing. Clearly I'm better at 'em."

"This isn't a prank." Donatello injected, snapping her focus back to him. "I'm Donatello. This my Sensei, Master Splinter. And these are my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"You really expect me to believe-" But she was stopped when her eyes went to Michelangelo. She looked him up and down. "I... I've seen you before."

"Yeah," Michelangelo answered. "Two weeks ago."

Raphael and Leonardo exchanged looks, remembering their encounters.

The girl took a step backwards, her nunchucks falling from their spinning position, landing by her side and swaying gently. "This is impossible... A-and if you're all who you say you are then..."

"Yeah." Donatello answered for her. "That was my theory. The girl I met had a gap in her teeth. You and Mikey share the same eyes. Raph-"

"Yeah, I met one too. She could fight pretty well. At least better than you could, Donnie." Raphael smirked as he earned a glare from Donatello, who simply blew him off for their leader.

"And Leo?"

Leonardo said nothing, but simply drew the girl's sword from it's position in his belt.

"That's Leona's!" the girl gasped.

"Leono?" Michelangelo questioned.

"That's what I thought." Donatello said quietly. "You, ma'am, live in a parallel universe. A universe like ours, but different. And, you're our Mikey, in that dimension."

* * *

><p>(A few minutes later, in the turtle's living room)<p>

Mikayla and Michelangelo sat on opposite ends of the couch, staring at each other. Donatello sat on the arm rest next to Michelangleo. Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter all sat in chairs, facing the girl.

"So that was me who threw that katana at me..." Leonardo muttered.

"I fought myself...?" Raphael said, more confused then he had ever been.

"And I met myself in my lab."

"And I'm sitting across from myself... and I think I'm attractive..." Michelangelo said in confusion, but still attempting to flirt. The girl wasn't paying much attention though. She did smile at him.

"So, tell us about your diension." Donatello started.

"I-" Before she could even begin, April and Casey walked in, stopping to stare at the new girl.

"Who's she?" Casey asked. "She's cute" That statement earned an elbow from April, a grimmence from Michelangelo, and a fit of laughter from Raphael.

"Yeah, that's definatly Casey, I can tell." the girl said.

"April. Casey," Donatello started, as they sat down, giving Raphael odd looks. "This is..."

"Mikayla," she answered.

"Mikayla. She's from an altrinate dimension - a parallel universe. It's like ours, but some things are different. She's Mikey from her dimension."

Casey and April both looked in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe-"

"Actually," April interuppted Donatello. "I'm not surprised you were able to do something like this. It's cool."

Master Splinter reached a paw over towards the girl's shoulder, facing her towards him.

"I know it must be hard. Traveling across dimensions is difficult. But, if you could tell us about your dimension, it would be most appreciated."

Mikayla smiled at him. "I can try." She turned back towards everyone, preparing her story.

"My name is Michelangela, but everyone calls me Mikayla. I'm fifteen and I live in New York with my mother and Sensei, Mistress Noble, and my sisters. They're Leonarda, Raphaelle, and Donatella. Or, as they're better known: Leona, Raf, and Donna. Our two closest friends, and the only ones who know we're ninjas, are Augustus, or August, O'Neil and Cassie Jones. We fight the Kraang - they're these super dumb aliens from another dimension - and the Foot Clan, which is run by this super evil chick named the Shredder, or Oroku Suki. She's super tough, and like, imossibe to beat, but, you know, we try."

She finished, and everyone just stared at her, not sure what to say. Finally, April stepped up.

"Tell us about your sisters."

Mikayla nodded. "Well, I have three. Donna, she's the youngest next to me, is the smart one. She makes us gadgets, figures out the evil plans, makes us feel like morons..." She chuckled a bit. "She's got long, curly brown hair, and this funy gap in her teeth that she absolutely _hates_, but we keep trying to convince her it's cute because it is. Then there's Raf. She's the tough one. She's always playing sports or fighting something, or sleeping in class. She's pretty rebelious, but she's super cool, ya' know?" Michelangelo nodded in understanding. "She's got a lot of guy friends. Pretty sure the only girl she hangs out with that isn't us is Casey. And then there's Leona. She's the leader - the boss. She's really smart and pretty and cool and popular and talented and perfect!" Mikayla finished in mock jealousy. "She's also the head cheerleader, but she's like, super humble. She laughs at herself all the time. We all do. We don't always see eye-to-eye, but we love each other, and would do anything, even DIE for each other. I mean that. I love them... I wish they were here right now."

Once again, everyone was staring at her.

"They sound wonderful," Spliter said at last.

"They are." She waited for a minute before looking at Donatello and asking, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Just wanted to know who you were." He answered honestly. "You weren't doing anything important, were you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Do you know how or why you came here two weeks ago?"

"No," She answered again.

"Okay... okay..." Was Donatello's only responce.

"So..." Mikayla started. "Is there any chance you can send me back?"

Everyone's attention turned to Donatello who just looked from face to face quickly before landing on Mikayla. "Um... I think the machine broke..."

"Well... my sisters are gonna be worried about me... Oh! I know! I'll call them!" She stated matter-o'-factly before grabbing her phone, pressing a button, and waiting.

"Mikayla," Donatello chuckled. "You're in another dimension, you're not going to get a-"

"Kayla?" A voice came through the phone. A split second later, Donna's face appeared in a hologram hovering above the phone.

"Hey, Donna." Donatello's jaw dropped.

"Where are you? We've been worried sick! You just disappeared!"

"I know, I know. I got pulled into an altrinate dimension."

"What!?"

"Yeah. Get this: In this dimension, we're male, mutant turtles! How cool is that?"

"Well, yeah it's cool, I guess, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Can you get home."

"No... their machine's busted. Can you bring me home with yours?"

"I don't think so. But we could come to you and help with the repairs."

"That cool with you guys?" Mikayla asked. After exchanging a few looks, Master Splinter nodded. "They say it's cool."

"Great. Be there in a sec. Love you."

"Love you too. See you."

She flipped off her phone and set it back in her pocket. When she looked up, Donatello was staring at her in shock.

"How did-" he began.

"Donna did a thing. With all the trans-dimensional adventuring we do, Leona thought it'd be important for us to always be able to communicate."

"Smart."

"Yeah. It's-"

Suddenly, a wild, bright light poured through the doors to the lab, accompanied by think smoke and a loud whirring sound. Mikayla smiled.

"They're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I totally haven't not updated for a month. Ahahaha (nervous laughter) Please don't throw things at me. I hope you like it. Gonna try to update again soon. (But I probably won't. I'm sorry)<strong>


	4. This Isn't Awkward At All

~Chapter 4~

Well, if you think it was awkward when it was just Mikayla in the room, you should have seen how bad it was with all eight teenagers together.

Everyone had shifted positions. Now, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, and Casey sat in the living room on one side, while Leona, Raf, Donna, and Mikayla, paralelled them. It was an uncomfortable silence at first, each person looking at their counterpart in shock and confusion. That is, until Mikayla and Michelangelo finally broke the ice.

"Well for God's sake, say something!" Mikayla announced, making the group jump, and Michelangelo snicker. "Here, I'll even start. Leona, Leo. Donna, Donnie. Raf... Raph... Huh.

"Uh... Hi," Leona started.

"Hello." Leonardo echoed back. Michelangelo, also fed up with the silence, nudged his bother in the side with his elbow. "Right, yes," Leonardo continued, finally being able to speak again. "I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. This is Raphael, or Raph. That's Donatello, or Donnie. Michelangelo-"

"But call me Mikey!"

"Right," Leona responded. "Well, I'm Leonard_a_, or Leona. This is Raphaelle, or Raf-"

"Wait," Kayla interuppted. "They have the _exact _same name?"

"Spelling's probably different." Donatello and Donna answered at the same time, before staring in shock at each other.

"Uh, yeah, that's Donatella, or Donna." Leona continued. "And Michelangela, or Mikayla. Or even Kayla."

"It's nice to meet you all." Leonardo mentioned.

"Same here."

Splinter decided to break the ice even more. "So, Leonarda-"

"Oh, please, sir, call me Leona."

"... So Leonarda," He began again. "You and your sisters come from another dimension. Can you tell us about it? The differneces between there and here? Between you and us?"

"Uh... I can try sir." She began. "Alright, since you guys are turtles you... probably don't go to high school... right?" The turtles shook their heads. "Well, we go to Roosevelt High-"

"Hey, that's where Casey and I go!" April chimed in.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense actually." Donna added.

"Anyway," Leona continued. "We all have some classes together, but we all do other stuff afterschool. I'm a cheerleader, Donna's in Science Olympiad, Kayla does track, Raf does track or swimming, August does... loads of stuff, and Cassie is the only female member of the school's hockey team. Oh, and we do the whole ninja thing too..." Leona added, embarrased she'd forgotten the most important part of their lives.

"Yeah, well we do the whole ninja thing 24/7... We kinda have to." Leonardo informed them.

"Man, I wish I could go to school!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No, you don't," Raf shot him down, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I hate to cut this intro short, but should we get working on repairing the machine?" Donna asked. "We don't want to mess with alternate dimensions any more than we have to."

"Yes, yes! Alright, let's go to the lab." Donnie agreed.

"Can we help?" Mikayla asked, getting off the couch with them.

"Uh... I don't think there's anything for you to do. Sorry, K."

Mikayla sighed dramatically. "That's okay. I'll just hang out with Mikey." She answered as the pair of geniuses left the room. "Come on, Mikey. Let's go play video games!"

"ALRIGHT!" Mikey shouted excitedly as he ran out of the room. Raph turned awkwardly towards Leo as they left.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know what you two are gonna do," Raf started, gesturing towards Leo and Leona. "But, me and Raph here are gonna have a rematch."

His eyes lit up at the thought of a fight. "Oh, yeah? Think you can beat me this time?" he teased.

"Oh, you are so on!"

The two practically chased each other to the dojo. Leona watch them go. She then turned to Leo. "Were they flirting?"

"No idea." Leo laughed. "So... Space Heroes?"

"Oh, always." She answered happily as he turned on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baaaaack! The next chapter is going to have a little fluff with the turtles and girls getting to know each other. I'm SO EXCITED! Stay tuned!<strong>


	5. AN

I know you all hate A/Ns, but this is important.

I wanted to start over with something new. I wanted to write all new stories and have all new characters and plots and ideas. I didn't want to delete these stories, but I also didn't want them sitting in my Manage Stories tab, just waiting to be written. So, I'm going to be on my ninjaturtl3s account from now on. I'm sorry, but I am abandoning this story.

If I finish all my other stories on that account, I might continue this one later, but at least for a while, and maybe forever, this story not be continuing. I'm sorry.


End file.
